Locket one-shots
by twilightrules17
Summary: One-shots with Sherlock's sister Locket. Enjoy. Rated M swearing, blood, a bit of gore and violence in later chapters
1. Locket Chapter 1

**I don't own Sherlock.  
i may have some two-shots but I'm not sure just yet  
** **i would be able to update all time, as i have college so you have to wait for updates, but i will never give up on my stories.  
also i have not given up on my other stories, i just don't have any ideas for them yet, but as soon as i get one i will write it down and update them.** **  
some of the one-shots will be short and others will be long.**

 **sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

 **hope you enjoy the one shots.**

 **Sherlock learns that his father has hit his sister locket.**

Sherlock knew something was wrong, with his sister. As she hadn't left her room since his _father_ left. Sherlock felt dread grow in his stomach, what if he had beat her like he did to Sherlock because he thought he was wired. Sherlock made a promise when they brought Locket home from the children home 4 years ago, that he would always look at for her, and he would protect her unlike Mycroft who had seen, but never helped him.

Sherlock made his way upstairs to Lockets room, from inside he could hear the sound of crying. Sherlock knocked on her door, before entering. Locket was on the floor picking up piece of mirror, which cut into her hand. Sherlock quickly ran forward help her to stand, that was when he saw the cut just above her eye from where their father, had hit her with such force that she must have fell back and knocked her mirror over.

Sherlock guide her down the stairs and into the kitchen, he seat her down onto one of the chairs before grapping the first aid kit and started to clean the cut on her hand. Locket started to cry again and Sherlock pulled her in to his arms and made a silent vow that he would find a way to make his father pay. Sherlock held Locket, until she fell asleep from crying so much. Sherlock carried Locket up the stairs and place her in her bed, before he finished picking up the rest of the mirror.

 _A few hours later._

Sherlock waited for his father, to come home from the bank he worked at which Sherlock knew was a lie.

"What are you doing?" his father asked, not wanting to deal with Sherlock.

Sherlock knew that his father, didn't go to the bank. As it was his day off, there was a faint outline of red lipstick on his father mouth, the same red lipstick was on the collar of his shirt, and his tie knot was smaller than before when he went out, his shirt was crumpled, the top buttons were missing.

Sherlock knew that this meant, that their father had been with his mistress.

"You hit, Locket" Sherlock stated, looking his father dead in the eyes

"What?"

"You. Hit. Locket"

"Yes so what of it, you going to run and tell mommy"

"No. I'm going to do something much worse"

Sherlock turned from his father, and made his way up to his room.

Two weeks later, photos of Sherlock father and his mistress were all on the internet, papers, social media, magazines, posters every were really and all of them said the same thing, **" Mr Homes with his 23 year old lover, seen leaving a motel"**

Locket shook her head as she read the article. The whole affair was the talk of social media, the affair of Mr Homes and his lover, as so as their mother read the paper she threw their father out shouting every name under the sun at him and his lover, before she called her lawyer to have devoice papers drawn up. Locket looked over at her brother, who was busy looking in to his microscope at something, Locket knew that Sherlock had something to do with their father being outed, but she could find it in her to confront him about.

No she was happy that, their father got what he deserved.

 **Well what to do you think, until next time people.**


	2. Locket Chapter 2

**I don't own Sherlock  
** **please leave a review.  
sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes** **  
Sherlock get a message that his sister is in the hospitable.**

* * *

Donovan watched as the freak, looked over the body telling Lestrade about what he had found, and were the killer was standing when they killed the victim, the list went on.

Donovan didn't know why Lestrade always called the freak in to help, they could find the killer themselves they didn't need him, even if it did take them longer to find the person or persons involved. Donovan notice a homeless man come running up.

"Is Sherlock here?" the man asked.

Donovan had to stop herself from gaging on the man's smell. She then notice there was blood staining his clothes.

"He's over there but…" was all Donovan got out before, the man ducked under the tape and started to run toward the freak. She watched as the man went up to the freak and pull him to the side, from where she was she could see the man telling Sherlock something. Sherlock nodded his head and he must have asked something as the man nodded his head before saying something.

Sherlock nodded his head, before he walked back to where Lestrade and John he said something to them before he turned and ran, passing Donovan as he went not stopping when Lestrade shouted his name. Donovan walked up to them, as she got closer she could hear them talking.

"What did that man tell Sherlock?" Lestrade asked.

"I don't know" John replied, looking around as if to ask the man himself. Only to find that the man had gone.

"Where the freak go running of to?" Anderson asked coming to stand next to Donovan.

Donovan just shrugged her shoulders. Not caring were he had gone to.

A few hours later Lestrade, along with John, Donovan and Anderson were at Barts waiting for the test of the body to come back.

"Good evening" came the voice of Molly "here's the results of the test, just like Sherlock said a single stab wound, to the heart."

After they picked up they results, they made their way through the hospitable. Until they heard Anderson shocked voice.

"What the hell"

They all turned look, to see something that they thought they would never. There in one of the rooms was Sherlock sitting by a bed with a girl who was no older than 19-years-old, she was connected to all sorts of machines. But what surprised them the most was the fact that Sherlock seemed to have been crying, but that wasn't possible Sherlock was as cold as ice, in fact Donovan wasn't even sure that Sherlock had or even knew what emotions were.

"Who is she?" Lestrade asked turning to face John.

"I don't know, maybe she's a friend" John replied.

"Excuse me" came the voice of a Doctor as she, moved pass them.

They watched as the doctor, went into the room from the small opening in the window at the top of the door, they could hear what the door was saying.

"Good evening Mr Homes"

"Evening, what's the news Doctor?"

"Well, the knife that she was stab with, didn't hit any organs. She will be fine once she recovers from the blood lost and the shock. In fact she should wake up soon. Shouldn't you be going as it's getting late?"

"No. I think I'll stay, at last until she wakes up"

"Ok. I'll get one of the nurse to bring you some blankets"

They moved from the door as, the Doctor came out. The doctor looked throw the window and smiled, the doctor turned to them and said "He such a great brother to her. I remember the first time I treated her was when both she and her mother had been in a car crash, and they were brought to the hospitable I was working at, Mr Homes came in and he refused to leave his sister side, in the end we had to drug him, just to get him to sleep."

With that the Doctor walked away, to find a nurse to get a blanket for Sherlock.

Donovan, Anderson, Lestrade and John looked on in total shock as Sherlock took a hold of his sister's hand, and they watched as he gave a smile as his sister's eyes opened slowly.

* * *

 **Well what do you think?  
Until next time people**


	3. Locket Chapter 3

**I don't own Sherlock  
Wish I did.  
Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes  
please leave a review**

 **if you have any ideas for a one-shot you would like to see, done for Locket then leave it in the review or PM me.  
**

 **Locket meets John.**

* * *

Locket couldn't wait to see her brother Sherlock. She had been away at school, but it was so boring there were no murders or anything like, she could feel her brain rotting away with the boredom. No one understood, but her brother Sherlock did. He understood what it was like, which is why before she get sent away to school, Sherlock would always let her help out with his experiments which was always fun, but it use to drive their cleaner up the wall when she had spent ages cleaning the kitchen, only to come back to find it in a mess for an experiment that went wrong.

Locket exited the train, when it stopped at London Victoria station. She walked outside, pulling her long black coat closer to her. She haled a cab.

"Were to miss?" the cabbie asked, as she got in to the cab.

"221b Baker Street" she replied.

Locket watched as they passed buildings until, they pulled up outside her brother's flat. Locket paid the cabbie and told him to keep the change. Locket made her way up the steps and rang the doorbell, an old woman who must be Mrs Hudson answered the door.

"Hello. Are you here to see Sherlock?" Mrs Hudson asked, Locket just nodded her head.

Mrs Hudson smiled and led Locket upstairs, to her brother flat. Mrs Hudson opened the door, Locket looked around the room to see, and the room was just like her brother an organised mess. Locket noticed on the wall there was a smile face with bullet halls in it, it was good to see that Sherlock still shot at the wall when he was bored, it use to make their mother mad when she would have the walls fixed only for to get shot at again, Locket had still doesn't know where he got the gun from, maybe from their fathers study, he used to keep a gun in the draw.

Locket them noticed a man standing in the kitchen. He was an ex-soldier who had served in Afghanistan or Iraq, his outfit told that he was a doctor who more than likely worked at the local hospitable and he was her brother's flat mate.

"Hello John" Mrs Hudson said, as she gave the man a warm smile.

"Hello Mrs Hudson" the man 'John' said back.

John turned around to see a young girl no older than 19 standing by Mrs Hudson, she had long black hair, eyes that were like Sherlock's, she was tall and lean and her hair had a red strip at the front. She wore a long Jacket that was in the style of Sherlock's, her top was black and went down a little in a v shape with a red bow and the point where the two line met to make the V, and she wore red skinny jeans, black boots, a gold locket hang from her neck and she wore black lipstick and a little bit of eye liner. John then saw that she had a suit case with her.

"Hello. Who are you?" John asked the strange girl.

"My name is locket Homes. Sherlock sister" Locket replied

Locket watched with amusement as John, opened and closed his mouth before a few times trying to speak but nothing coming out.

"Really oh Sherlock will be surprised, when he gets in. Why don't you take a seat dear, and I'll put the kettle on and we can have a nice chat over a cup of tea and biscuits" Mrs Hudson said as she walked into the kitchen. Locket gave Mrs Hudson a smile

' _Yes she was going to like it here.'_ Locket thought as she sat on one of the chairs.

* * *

 **Well want do you think?  
I know it's short, but like I said before some of them will be long and others will be short.  
Until next time people.**


	4. Locket Chapter 4

**Sherlock meets his new sister for the first time, and makes a promise.  
sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.  
** **i don't own Sherlock just Locket**

* * *

Today mummy and dad had gone to pick up his and Mycroft's little sister, from the children's home. Sherlock watched as the car pulled in front of the house, he place his violin down and made his why slowly down the stairs, his ankle still hurt from where their father had thrown him into his room, for insulting one of the kids at school.

Mycroft was already by the bottom of the staircase. Sherlock stood next to him as one of the maids made sure they looked ok. Mummy walked in through the door, she smiled when she saw her two little boys were waiting for them.

"Now boys, you have to be very nice no scaring the poor little dear" she said and smiled happily when both of the nodded their heads before saying "Ok dear you can bring her in now"

The father walked in, followed by a young girl, no older the ten holding a toy bear.

"Boys this is your sister, Locket Homes. Say hello and introduce yourselves, then go to your rooms until dinner" he said pointing to her.

Locket looked around the room, taking everything in front of her there was an elegant stair case, next to them was her new brothers. One was tall a little on the fat side and the other one was a little shorter, lean what surprised was the fact that he had the same bluey grey eyes like her.

"Hello" both the boys said.

"I'm Mycroft" the fat one said, before leaving to go to his room because after all he had exams to study for.

"I'm Sherlock" Sherlock said holding out his hand, for her to shake which she did after a few seconds passed.

Sherlock looked at his new sister, she was short, thin for someone her age, she was scared, shy going by the way she held the bear for comfort and something bad happened to her in the past. Once Sherlock was done, he two went up-stairs to carry on playing his violin but not before making a silent promise that he would look out for his sister and protector her from their father.

Locket watched as her new brothers went up to their room, before she was lead up the stairs and to the room that would be hers, as she was unpacking what little stuff she had she heard music being played on a violin from the room over from hers, which she was told was Sherlock's room so she guessed he was the one playing.

And for the first time in ages Locket smiled, as she seat on her bed reading her book while she listen to the music until they were called for dinner.

* * *

 **So it short but I have been super busy lately. What with sending off university applications, getting my portfolio ready, going to my in view which I totally messed up because I was so nervous that I forgot my portfolio and I only had work on a disc, so the lady gave another chance, I'm also studying like mad because I have to retake my maths and English GCSE, I'm ok with English but it's my maths that I'm worried about and I am also working on my final project for art and design so yeah I have been super busy, so you may have to wait for updates as I don't have much time to write.**

 **Well I hoped you liked the chapter.  
Please leave a review and if you have an idea for a locket one-shot then do tell me and I will try and write it for you.**

 **Thanks and bye for now.**


End file.
